I'll Let It Burn the Way the Sun Burns My Skin
by Renavelia
Summary: This is a Robin John Blake/OC slash.
1. Prologue

Name: Juniper Tate

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Looks: Short layered raven hair, dark gray eyes, six foot-two inches, athletic build, slightly tanned complexion.

Clothes: Navy pants tucked into dark gray combat boots, a white un-tucked shirt, a dark gray vest and a black trench coat with red gloves.

Species: Shadow Flame Warlock

Abilities: Able to produce black flames at will, absorb fire, manipulate shadows, vanish into the shadows, see in the dark, hand-to-hand combat, able to tell if someone is lying.

Likes: Unknown

Dislikes: Unknown

Habit: Smokes and reads people's auras.

Hobby: Aura scanning.

Job: Bounty Hunter in the Human world and the Magical Realm.

Family: Unknown

Beliefs: Everyone is guilty of something. Trust comes only to one's self. Secrets are only secrets when they are unspoken. The weak are worth protecting.

Bio: Going against his Realm, Juniper came to Earth five years ago in search of the black aura named Guerin who killed someone very dear to Juniper. At the risk of his own aura turning black, Juniper will stop at nothing in order to find Guerin while he evades hunters who are after him to bring him back to the Magical Realm.

_In the Magical Realm evil is born. To stop the births, there are hunters who rid the worlds of such by scanning auras and/or searching out a bounty. Yellow auras are for petty criminals like thieves. Orange auras are for criminals who've not only stolen, but have harmed others. Red is for the criminals who've committed murder. Black auras are for the worst criminals and carry a large bounty of the highest rank._

_A century ago, a collision of black and white magic exploded inside the Magical Realm and created a portal to the Human World. Black auras escaped to Earth before the hunters could stop them. With the Black auras soiling Earth's stable life forms, it is up to the hunters to balance out the Realms and destroy all of the Black auras._

_For five years, Juniper has been keeping to the shadows on Earth searching for a specific black aura all the while hiding from fellow hunters out to capture him. With vengeance weighting heavily on his shoulders, Juniper knew that he would be able to get revenge without his own aura turning black. He did not, however, account for falling in lust for a human in the process of saving their life._

**_Flashback Five Years Ago:_**

A cry of pain was muffled by a soiled gloved hand which covered the mouth of a frightened young man who was caught by surprise on his way home from a friend's. The sour stench of the man's attacker blew hot into his face, causing his eyes to water more than before. The young man's eyes widened at the feel of cold steel pressing up against his throat, even more so when the blade began to cut into his skin.

"Hand over your wallet, Pretty Boy." The gruff voice of his attack echoed in his ear.

His heartbeat picked up at the feel of his attacker's hand traveling south of the front of his stomach. A chuckle came from his attacker right before he was shoved forward. Another pain-filled cry escaped him when his left shoulder and head made contact with the brick wall of the alley he had been dragged into.

"Jus-just take my wallet and go." John forced through clenched teeth, feeling blood running from the cut on his left eyebrow and down into his eye.

John's attacker pressed their body more firmly against his and brought the blade away from his throat only to press it at his side and dig in. Gasping at the new sting of pain, John bit down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out.

"First, how about a little—"

Out of nowhere John's attacker was gone. Losing balance, John fell to the ground and looked around. A snapping sound caught his attention and a few seconds of silence followed before John's attacker fell limply into view. John noted that the man's neck was twisted oddly, but what his eyes zeroed in on was the man who stepped out of the shadows.

**_End Flashback_**

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Batman or any of it's characters. I do, however, own Juniper and all of my original characters and most of the plot that will be taking place.**


	2. Chapter One

Telephones ringing off the hook filled the Gotham City police department just like any other day. Rookie Officer John Blake sat behind his desk typing away with his two pointer fingers, trying to finish his report of that night's bank robbery that left one dead and six wounded including the robber himself. Brows furrowed, John fought back the beginning of a headache as he sent off his finished report. Leaning back in his worn out chair, he closed his eyes for a breather and thought back to that night five years ago when he was saved by a mysterious stranger.

John has not seen his savior ever since he disappeared back into the shadows he had emerged from. John remembers clearly that he had gotten to his feet and stumbled to where the stranger would…should have been, but when he had reached out; his hands met the brick wall. Opening his eyes again, John jerked back slightly at the close proximity of his partner's face.

"You have that look again, Blake." Nick Wade stated with a smirk.

John's left brow rose, the small scar from five years ago pulled a little but seemed to add to his initial action.

"What look would that be, Wade?" John asked, sitting up straight as his partner leaned up against the corner of his desk.

Nick Wade has been John's partner for four mouths. The officer has been a part of the GCPD for ten years and even though Nick was going on forty, he acted like a teenager. The guy's surfer blonde hair and blue eyes only added to his childish demeanor.

"The one where you're thinking really hard about someone. I've seen it before. So…" Nick's smirk widened. "Who's the lucky lady?"

John rolled his eyes, but grinned at Nick.

"Not telling." John stated, standing up and grabbing his police issued jacket. "Besides, don't you have to get home already? I'd say it's well passed your bed time."

Nick laughed, straightening up and smacking John playfully on his shoulder.

"Easy, Kid. I may be getting old, but I can still kick your ass." Nick teased.

"Uh huh."

John and Nick walked out of the police department and into the freezing night of Gotham. Besides the coming of snow, sirens filled the air like clockwork. John let out a sigh, shoving his hands deep within his jacket pockets for warmth.

"You should remember to bring gloves. You'll end up losing those fingers one day to frost bite." Nick joked, walking ahead of John so he missed the flinch John made when he said gloves.

John did not wear gloves let alone own a pair. They reminded him too much of that night and he could do with one less thing to haunt him. Nodding his good-bye to Nick, John climbed into his own car and headed to his apartment.

~oOo~

Snow flurries raced with the icy wind only to go unnoticed by Juniper as he blocked a punch from a red aura. The man's eyes were crazed from his recent kill and he was out for more blood. Shifting his weight from his left foot to his right, Juniper's left boot connected with the chest of the red aura. The man hit the side of the building with a groan and slid to the ground unconscious.

Face blank, Juniper held his hand out, palm facing the unconscious man and black flames instantly engulfed the man's body. Before the man could re-awaken with a spine chilling scream, he was ashes. A red haze lifted from the ashes and Juniper swiped his hand through them, collecting the red aura as the ashes blew away with the next frozen wind.

A pulse in the air had Juniper look up towards the night sky. Seeing nothing, but feeling a spike in the surrounding auras, he took a step back into the shadows. He was gone without a trace. Re-emerging from the shadows, Juniper spotted the young man he saved five years ago. Taking a cigarette out of the pack from his coat pocket, Juniper watched as John neared him.

With fingers numb from the cold, John made his way to his apartment door while fumbling with his keys. The scent of cigarette caught his attention and he immediately straightened his back and looked around the tightly spaced hallway. The tiny red glow at the end of Juniper's cigarette was the only thing John managed to make out in the dim lighting. Out of habit, John placed his right hand on his holstered gun as his keys dug into his left hand. Juniper exhaled cigarette smoke before speaking.

"Are you planning on shooting me, Robin?" Juniper's tone carried a hint of amusement as he slowly stepped into the dim light and into John's view.

John's right hand slid off of his gun as his keys dropped to the cracked tiled floor with a jingle as they hit. John's brown eyes widened at the sight of the man who saved him all those years ago.

"Y-you."


	3. Chapter Two

Juniper crushed his cigarette in his left hand and let the ashes fall to the floor as he walked over to a stunned John. Stopping within reaching distance, Juniper watched the questions pass over John's face as the younger man struggled to regain his composure. All John managed to do was gap up at Juniper with relief, confusion and just a hint of suspicion.

"What are you doing here?" John managed to ask, inwardly praising the fact that his voice did not break.

Instead of answering right away, Juniper knelt down and picked up John's keys. With his eyes on John's the whole time, Juniper slipped the apartment key into the lock and turned. Pushing open the dull blue door, Juniper motioned for John to go inside. Swallowing the lump in his throat, John slowly obliged. Once inside with the door shut, John seemed to snap out of whatever trance he seemed to have been in.

"Who are you? Why did you disappear that night without a word? Why are you showing up now of all times?" John's words came out rushed and almost jumbled as he quickly turned around to face Juniper.

John bumped into Juniper's chest and stumbled backwards slightly. Juniper's right hand shot out and grabbed John's left wrist, steadying him before he could fall over.

"You ask a lot of questions." Juniper muttered, letting go of John's wrist.

John frowned up at Juniper who stood a few inches taller than him, his skin tingling from the other's touch.

"The least you can do is to tell me your name." John spoke, his sentence ending on a whisper.

"Would giving you my name make a difference to why I am here?" Juniper questioned.

"It's a start." John stated, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it onto the back of the couch.

Juniper took his time before answering. He glanced around the room, taking in the small apartment that belongs to John. Besides the room he was currently standing in, Juniper noted two doors that were most likely the bedroom and bathroom. Going back to looking at John, Juniper let his eyes roam over the young cop. John was still wearing his GCPD uniform along with his gun belt. When their eyes locked, the hidden tension began to leave Juniper.

"My given name is Juniper Tate, but those closest to me call me June." Juniper said, his tone strong and serious.

Finally knowing the name of the man who saved him had a kind of warmth spread through John. If it was not for the fact of wanting to know why Juniper was standing in front of him inside his apartment, John would have smiled at the man. Instead, John's frown deepened.

"Your reason for being here…it's not because of what happened five years ago is it?" John asked, not sure if he was ready for whatever answer Juniper was about to give.

"Not particularly, no." Juniper stated bluntly and watched in secret fascination as John's mouth parted in hurt. "The reason I am here is because of something much more than what happened when I saved you from death."

John did not want to admit that Juniper's words actually hurt him on some level. What was he expecting; a knight in shining armor coming to save him on his white steed? Swallowing his feelings, John walked passed Juniper and went into his bedroom where he shut the door behind him. Juniper listened closely and heard the lock click in place. A smirk graced his lips before he could catch it. Minutes later the shower turned on.

Giving John the time he needed to gather himself, Juniper slipped out of his coat and placed it absentmindedly beside John's. Taking off his red fingerless gloves, Juniper tucked them into his coat pocket. The sleeves of his light gray button up shirt were rolled up and the top button of his vest was undone. Letting out a heavy sigh, Juniper sat down on the couch and leaned back to get comfortable.

In the shower, John let the hot water run down his back while he rested his forehead against the cold tiled wall. For a moment he began to think that Juniper was just a dream, a hallucination he conjured up from working too much. John looked down at his left wrist and knew right away that Juniper was real and that he was in the living room at that very moment. Shutting off the water, John hurriedly dried off and got dressed in a pair of his old black sweat pants and a blue t-shirt that had seen better days.

Taking one last deep breath, John exited his bedroom and walked into the living room. John spotted Juniper sitting on the couch with his head back and his eyes closed. Stepping closer to the relaxed looking man, John took in Juniper's disheveled looks. Now that he had the time to actually look at Juniper, John noticed how exhausted the man looked. Feeling eyes on him, Juniper slowly opened his eyes to see John staring at him. Embarrassed at being caught staring, John cleared his throat before taking a seat in the recliner across from Juniper.

"You mentioned earlier that you are here because of something more. What did you mean by that?" John asked, finally breaking the silence that weighted heavily in the room.

Juniper's amusement at John's blush disappeared and he sat up straight.

"What I am about to tell you cannot be repeated. Do you understand what I just said?" Juniper asked, his face serious.

"Wh-what…you're not planning on committing a crime are you? I mean—"

"Robin."

At his given name, John almost stopped breathing. Just the sound of his name coming out of Juniper's mouth with a harsh undertone to it had John pause and nod his head in understanding.

"Listen to me very carefully. There is a force coming to the city and I want you to promise not to get involved." Juniper voiced.

"Is the city going to be attacked? If so then I can't just stand by and let it happen. Juniper, if you know something, then you have to tell me. Who—"

Juniper was no longer sitting on the couch, but was now leaning over John with his hands on either side of him on the arms of the chair. Juniper's face was a mere few inches away from John's causing the younger male to shiver at the feel of Juniper's hot breath brushing his face.

"I don't have time to keep my eye on you anymore, Robin. I have more important things to worry about than you getting yourself killed. Stay. Out. Of. _It_." Juniper hissed.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: I do NOT own Batman or any of it's characters. I DO own Juniper Tate and the plot.**

John's mouth tightened as he fought with what to say to the man hovering above him with a piercing gaze. They were so close, that John could feel Juniper's warm breath brush along his jaw. This caused John to shiver, catching Juniper's attention. Raising his left hand, Juniper moved a wet strand of John's bangs off of his forehead. Juniper did not let John's flinch go unnoticed.

"I am not here to hurt you, Robin. I am merely here to warn you." Juniper stated, his dark gray eyes softening as they peered into John's mocha brown ones.

John's brows furrowed and he grabbed Juniper's wrist as a way to push the taller man back. Juniper did not budge.

"Warning me about what? Who is coming to attack the city?" John demanded.

Juniper leaned back, releasing the arms of the chair John currently sat in. John's hands slipped from Juniper's wrist.

"Just do as I told you and stay out of it." Juniper told John as he picked up his trench coat from the back of the couch and moved towards the front door to leave.

John shot up from his chair and ran in front of Juniper, blocking his exit. John's brown eyes glared up at Juniper with evident anger.

"No, I will not stay out of it. It is my job to help protect this city. What gives you the right to come here and attempt to order me around? Just because you saved me from getting—"

Juniper grabbed John by the front of his shirt and yanked him up against him. He covered John's mouth with his own, shocking John speechless. Juniper ran his right hand up into John's wet hair, giving the locks a swift tug. John gasped and Juniper's tongue dived in to explore John's moist cavern. Juniper's other arm wrapped around John's waist, holding him close. All the while, his eyes remained opened; watching as John slowly began to surrender himself to Juniper.

John's eyelids grew heavy until the kiss became too much for his body to bare. Juniper felt John slip his arms up and circle around his neck as he began to kiss back. A muffled moan escaped John as Juniper's tongue massaged his. John's legs slowly started to become jello and he was grateful that Juniper had a hold of him. Breaking the kiss caused a whine to leave John, but it was soon turned into a moan as Juniper bit and sucked along John's exposed throat.

"Ju…Juni..per, ple…please." John breathed out, his body shaking and the warmth spreading from below.

Dropping his coat to the floor, Juniper grabbed the bottom hem of John's shirt at the same time he brought his mouth back to his. John felt his shirt warm up before it was gone. Through half-lidded eyes, John noticed that his shirt was missing, but he was soon distracted when Juniper shoved him onto his bed. John's eyes widened in surprise.

"Weren't we just in the living room?" John asked, his voice thick from everything Juniper was causing him to feel.

Juniper ignored John's question, taking hold of John's sweat pants and yanking them downwards. John gasped at being completely naked so suddenly and moved to cover himself. Wrapping his fingers around John's ankles, Juniper pulled the younger man to the edge of the bed. John blushed profusely at Juniper's actions, never before having experienced anything of what was happening to him. Unconsciously, Juniper spotted the pink mixing with blue aura that surrounded John. John's growing love for him mixed with uncertainty caught Juniper's attention.

"You do not need to hide yourself from me, Robin. Would you like for me to stop?" Juniper asked seriously.

John swallowed, trying to ease his dry throat. He shook his head 'no'. Moving John's hands out of the way, Juniper glanced down at John's hardened member and then back up at him. John's blushed deepened and he went to look away with embarrassment.

"Look at me." Juniper ordered and John's eyes met his.

John watched as Juniper's hands sent heat down his stomach to his thighs, sending a moan from him. Fighting to keep his eyes on Juniper's, John gasped as Juniper's hot mouth enveloped his pulsing member. Juniper's eyes remained on John's until the younger man threw his head back from the sensations running through his body. John's fingers tightened on the white bed sheet, his back arching and his hips naturally wanting to move.

Juniper held John's hips down as he slowly tortured John with his mouth which elicited all sorts of sounds to escape John's own mouth. Juniper gave the tip of John's member a hard suck, causing John to cry out. John's right hand flying up to cover his mouth, but ended up covering his eyes which were squeezed shut as ecstasy coursed through him. Through all of the pleasure Juniper was causing him, John's cloudy mind cleared slightly at the feel of one of Juniper's fingertips at his entrance. John's movements froze and he tensed up.

Circling John's entrance with the tip of his left pointer finger, Juniper picked up his speed on John's member. Running his tongue down John's length, Juniper's mouth came in contact with John's sack. He gave it a gentle suck and had John's toes curl and his back arching off of the bed. Juniper took that moment to slip his finger into John, causing a startled gasp to leave the younger male. Keeping his finger still, as John's body had tensed up and tightened around it, Juniper bit lightly on the inside of John's left thigh.

"Relax, Robin." Juniper spoke softly, his finger that was currently inside of John emitted warmth that seemed to relax John almost immediately.

Very slowly, Juniper began to move his finger in and out, keeping his eyes locked on John's face for any sign of pain. When there was none, due to the heat Juniper was using, he added a second finger. John's mouth parted in a silent gasp as he felt his walls being stretched. His eyebrows furrowed and his right arm slipped above his head and grabbed the iron head board. His left hand tightened its hold on the bed sheet. Curving his two fingers upward had John's eyes shoot open and moan louder than before as he came.

Breathing heavily, John peeked through his lashes as he felt Juniper remove his fingers and get up off of the bed. At first he thought that Juniper was about to leave, feeling a sadness wash over him. Seeing the green beginning to form in John's bright pink aura, Juniper's fingers made quick work of the laces to his boots. Kicking his boots off, Juniper unbuttoned his shirt before undoing the snap of his pants. When Juniper stood stark naked in front of John, who's eyes opened wide at how large Juniper was, Juniper spoke.

"What was with the sad expression just then?"

John's eyes met Juniper's in a haste to hide his sudden shock and bit his bottom lip.

"We can still stop if you prefer." Juniper stated.

"No. I want this. I wa-want you." John said and Juniper saw the truth in his words as the aura surrounding John became a brilliant pink pigment.

Juniper climbed back onto the bed and hovered over John, his hands moving to spread John's legs open. Positioning himself at John's entrance, Juniper's fingers gripped John's knees while his eyes stayed locked with John's. John took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before nodding his head. Juniper slowly entered John, stopping at just the head to give the younger male time to adjust.

"Okay, I'm ready." John huffed, pressing the palm of his hands against his eyes before gripping the door knob.

John's eyes widened. He stood across from Juniper, both of them fully clothed. Juniper had his left eye brow raised, his ankles still crossed and resting on top of the coffee table that was in front of the couch. Taking a moment to gather himself, John noticed that he was standing with his back up against his bedroom door.

"Are you alright, Robin?" Juniper asked, moving his legs to rest his feet on the carpet.

"I-I…uh yeah." John stuttered, walking quickly over to his chair and sat down.


End file.
